


Happy birthday

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, The incest is only really there if you squint, Well not really, i guess they're like 13, so not babies but still young, soft, they babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: A fic i wrote for the choi twins birthday but only just got to upload because of issues.





	Happy birthday

"Saeran. ..?" A hushed voice called out as the door to the current room was opened. Saeyoung opened the door all the way, letting the light from the hallway fill the dark room. The light allowed him to see his twin who had been looking out of the window seconds ago. He was now making his way over. 

"Saeyoung...!" He ran over to Saeyoung and wrapped his arms around him, almost knocking him over with his hug. "I missed you," he whispered. "Mommy has been asleep in the living room for most of today."  
"That's good to hear, Saeran. Let's close the door and sit down, okay? We don't want to wake her up now." Saeran gave a small nod in response and his brother quietly closed the door, leaving the room in darkness.

The only light they had now was from the moonlight coming in through the window. The window didn't have any curtains. Their mother never bothered putting any up for them. But for them it was enough. The moon light that often came through it had become a comfort of sort to the both of them.

"Hey, Saeran, guess what?" Saeyoung quietly asked his twin as he lead them both over to the old mattress they used as a bed.  
"What, hyung? Did something happen while you were outside?" Saeran replied. They both got onto the bed together and sat down, Saeran straddling Saeyoung's lap to hug around his neck.  
"No. Well... Not really. But I got you something because it's our birthday!" Pulling something from behind himself - Saeyoung had been keeping it hidden under his hoodie - he handed the item to Saeran.

The item in question was a stuffed cat that had a bright red bow around its neck. It's fur was white and it had two black buttons for eyes. It wasn't much, but Saeyoung had fallen in love with it as soon as he saw it. He had to get it for his brother. 

"Hyung..." Hugging the stuffed cat tightly, Saeran was almost brought to tears because of the new gift. "I'll take good care of it! I promise I won't lose it or let mommy take it!" That teddy would be treasured until the day he died. 

"Oh... But..." The younger twin frowned. "I couldn't get you anything for your birthday..." He looked like he could cry but for another reason.  
"Saeran-ah... I don't need you to get me anything!"  
"You... You don't...?" Saeran sniffled, wiping his eyes.  
"That's right. All I need is your love, Saeran-ah. Nothing in the world could compare to the love you give me. All I want for my birthday is for you to be happy."  
"I... I am happy." Saeran softly smiled and rested his forehead against Saeyoung's. Saeyoung briefly moved them apart to kiss his brother, leaving short sweet kisses on his lips. 

Things may not have been the best for them but this was perfect. They both hoped that they would be able to spend many more birthdays together. 

"Happy birthday, hyung."

"Happy birthday, Saeran-ah."


End file.
